


Dean's Decisions

by pulse268



Series: Sam's Dad [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Dean, Boypussy, Dean has a pussy, Dean is Sam's Dad, Fluff, Genital Swap, M/M, Multi, Small Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite all of this and couldn't remember half of it, so I had to wait for my muse to return and lo and behold I ended up with this. Though it did stray away from my original draft, I'm proud of this lol. Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated. :D

Dean had relaxed back onto the couch, feeling anxious as the two teens sat on either side of him. He was bare naked, Benny didn't have his pants up, and Castiel had tucked himself back into his own pair. He sat there fighting the urge not to bolt from the couch, self-consciously crossing his legs.

"Mr. Winchester?" Dean hears Castiel say. He clears his throat before answering, "Yes, Castiel?." He isn't even looking at the teen, preferring to keep his gaze in front of him, knowing that if he were to turn his head he might do something stupid.

"I want you to know that it wasn't a mistake. Not to me at least."

"Or me." says Benny.

Dean doesn't know how to react. He thought of just sending the boys back to Sam's room and worrying about this in the morning after he'd gotten some sleep and time to go through what just happened in his head, but it didn't seem like that was gonna happen.

Fuck. Fuck. These two boys are Sam's best friends. What would his Sammy say if he found out? Dean can't bear the thought of losing his son to some stupid mistake. Maybe it wasn't a mistake a voice in his head tells him. Dean shakes his head.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Get back to Sam's room." Dean's voice leaves no reason to argue.

The two teens soon-to-be-young adults do as told, fixing their rumpled clothing. Benny pulling up his pants. They glance at each other, worried Mr. Winchester might actually tell Sam of what happened. Castiel makes his way up to his friend's room with Benny trailing behind, leaving a nude Dean in the living room.

Dean stays on the couch, getting up when he hears the door to his son's room open then shut close. He picks up his discarded clothing, wincing as he feels the soiled shirt. Flashbacks of what just happened going through his head. Fuck.

_______________________________________________ ___

It's morning and Dean is in the kitchen cooking breakfast with Sam sitting at the table waiting. The other two are still in the process of waking up.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Why was your shirt in the trash, I mean it smelt weird, but why was it all wet?"

Damn Sammy and his observation skills.

"Did something happen? It wasn't blood was it?"

"No Sam." Dean says with a chuckle. "I just... had an accident." Dean's face turns red at his own words, catching on to the implications. He flips the eggs he's making for Sam, prepared to blame his flush on the heat radiating off the stove.

"Oh.Oh." It's Sam's turn to turn red.

"Yup." Dean gives a nervous laugh. He takes the eggs of the pan, setting them on a plate for Sam, placing said plate on the table next to his son's cup of coffee, ruffling Sam's hair on his way back to the stove.

That's when he hears footsteps down the stairs. The ones he should've noticed last night.

"What's up guys." Sam greets them. "Sleep well?"

"Mmph," says Benny with a stretch of his back. "Never better."

"Good morning, Sam. And no I did not. Benny kept kicking me in his sleep." Castiel tells Sam. Sam laughs.

The two older teens are in a pair of sweats, having changed when they got to Sam's room. Dean is in his own pair as well while Sam sports worn basketball shorts. They all have a, surprisingly, plain t-shirt on.

"Morning, boys." Dean greets them without making eye contact as he serves the now seated teens their breakfast.

"Mornin' Mr. Winchester", "Good morning, sir."

Dean can feel their eyes on him as they greet him, trying his hardest to stop the shivers that overcome him when Castiel called him sir.

_______________________________________________ __

Dean is in his bedroom in the process of changing from his sweatpants to a nice, clean pair of jeans when his bedroom door flies open. He's not wearing any underwear, sweatpants long discarded. His jeans are in his hand as he whips his head around, eyes landing not on one, but two lust filled gazes. The two intruders step closer, inching their way across the room. Dean backs up onto his dresser, as the two males approach. His hand reaches back and fiddles with a drawer, intending on reaching for the gun he keeps for safety.

He keeps his eyes on the two men as he continues on blindly searching for his pistol. The two men are closer now and in the dim light of the moon illuminating the bedroom Dean can finally recognize who they are.

Castiel and Benny. His son's best friends. Not again.

"Whoa! What the hell do you kids think you're doing?" Dean demands. He holds his jeans over his nude area to cover himself. Hey, he has some dignity.

They just stare at Dean.

The older man shuffles on his feet, feeling both embarrassed at having been caught naked. Again. And nervous at their lack of response. He moves to walk past them when Castiel speaks.

"We are bored," Castiel says. Damn that voice shouldn't do things to Dean,.but it does. He wonders how that voice would sound screaming his name. He quickly shakes those thoughts away. "What do you expect me to do about it? Go play video games with Sam."

"Sam went out to the store. Said he'd be back soon," answered Benny. "Maybe we could make use of this time."

"No. We can't."

"Aww, Come on. Bet your cunt's wet for our cocks." says Benny with a smirk. Dean is surprised. Where was the soft guy from before?

"Yeah, bet you wanna spread those legs for us, sir," Castiel says with a dirty grin.

Oh Dean does. He can feel himself getting wet from the images their words provide. He can deny it all he wants, but after that night. It's all he can think about. He wants to be taken in every position imaginable. On his side, face down, face up, bent over a piece of furniture, by the side of the pool. Damn. His juices are dripping onto the jeans, leaving a dark stain behind. He lets go of his jeans and watches as they drop to the floor, removing his hand from his crotch and exposing himself once again to the young men in front of him.

The boys look surprised. Dean inwardly smirks at this. He walks over towards his bed, climbing up on a fours. His well rounded ass and cunt on display. He leans forward on his elbows, resting his head on his forearms.

"Well, get to it." Dean says as he looks over his shoulder at the two boys.

The two teens hurriedly remove their own clothing, climbing up behind the older man. Dean brings his shoulders down to meet the mattress, the action canting his ass into the air and spreading his legs further. Castiel moans at the sight; watching Dean's cheeks splay open exposing his furled entrance, pussy just a few inches below. Benny moves further up the bed, stopping when he's in front of Dean, grabbing his hard cock and rubbing the head over the older man's face. Dean watched as Benny moved up, eager to taste his thick cock again.

Castiel was busy running his fingers over Dean's ass, trailing them down to his wet cunt, slicking them up. He grabs the older man's hips with both hands, spreading him further as he lowers his own head to Dean's slick folds, tracing his tounge around the lips. He hears a muffled moan from above and knows Benny must have stuffed his mouth full of cock. He licks a stripe from the man's wet folds to his furled hole, repeating the action with a few quick swipes of his tounge. He tenses his tounge and stabs it into Dean's cunt, licking the insides and moaning at the wetness that invades his taste buds.

Benny is thrusting into the older man's mouth, pink lips looking so good wrapped around his cock. He fists a hand into the man's hair, pulling him down further onto his cock, gagging him then releasing to let him catch his breathe before repeating. He can feel the drool coating his shaft, cock spurting a jet of precome into Dean's tounge. Dean eagerly swallowing it down.

Castiel continues to eat Dean out, getting his pussy wetter than before, sucking the man's sweet juices into his mouth. Dean and Castiel both moan at the younger man's action. The blue-eyed youngster carefully inserts two fingers into Dean, scissoring them gently, soothing the older man who tensed at the intrusion. "Shh", Castiel said as he continued to scissor the man. A few rubs on the back of his thighs later and Dean had relaxed, resuming his suckling on Benny's cock. 

 

_Knock, knock_. 

Oh shit. Sam's back. Of course he would, how stupid of them to assume he'd be at the store for some time. 

Benny quickly pulls out of Dean's mouth, jerking his cock at a fast pace over Dean's parted lips. The image of the man before him has the Jock coming in spurts on the man's lips and shooting inside his open mouth. He rubs his softening shaft on Dean's face, groaning at the view of Dean licking his lips and swallowing his release. Tapping the head of his cock once more ob Dean's face, Benny wipes his sticky hand on the bed sheets and climbs off. 

"I'll keep Sammy boy busy", Benny says to the two on the bed as he hurriedly dresses, "Keep quiet and enjoy yerselves." Benny gives one last wink and is out the door, heading towards the sound of Sam's incessant pounding. "Coming," Benny says with a laugh, his voice drifting from the hall.

"C'mon", says Castiel as he slicks up his cock with spit and Dean's juices. Dean spreads his legs further, allowing Castiel easier access. Dean himself knows they need to hurry it up and he can't wait to get Castiel's hot cock inside him, his pussy leaking at the image in his head.

'Fuck, Cas, hurry up. Need you to fuck me, been waiting for it.", Dean tells Castiel as he grinds his ass onto the erect shaft poking his thigh. 

"Yeah, okay, I'm gonna make this good I promise", Castiel tells Dean while positioning his cock at Dean's pussy. "I know you will, just please", Dean says with a whine. The younger man leans over Dean's back, Dean turning his head to catch Castiel's mouth in a soft kiss,sharing a tender moment before Castiel thrusts in. 

Castiel lets Dean adjust to his size as he penetrates the older man, pulling out slowly, before thrusting in gently setting a languid pace. They trade kisses as Castiel slowly fucks Dean, soft whispers shared between the two. 

Dean starts to get loud as Castiel picks up his pace, burying his face in the sheets to muffle his moans and groans as Castiel hits the sweet spot inside of him. Castiel is heaving puffs of breath himself, lungs burning with the exertion of his actions.

They come together with muffled shouts. Dean spilling and clenching on Castiel's cock while Castiel empties his load inside Dean. Both collapse onto the sheets below them. Castiel being quick to avoid falling on Dean. He gets up to pick up Dean's discarded shirt and wipe them both clean, climbing in beside the older man, wrapping an arm around his waist as Dean turns to him. 

They look at each other for a moment, before closing the gap to connect their lips. Savouring each kiss as if it were their last. 

Benny can keep Sam busy for a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Bottom Dean Tumblr](http://buttdeansass.tumblr.com/)


End file.
